


Spring Break

by portiaburk40



Series: Reylo Hawaii [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, CHANGES TO TAGS, Eventual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masterbation, REY WILL BE EIGHTEEN WHEN SEX HAPPENS, Rey is 17, Rey is adopted, Rey wants Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spring Break, ben is 30, characters reys parents Marie and Todd hart, finnrose - Freeform, han and Liea mention, kaydelpoe, rey is a senior in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey and her friends decide to take their spring break and last senior vacation before they graduate in Hawaii. While there rey meets and falls in love with business tycoon Ben solo.Ben solo has dealt with women before mostly ones that were after his money, his family’s money. He in fact had ended a relationship with bazine his ex girlfriend for that very reason. He does not know what to do when he meets out going smart young beautiful seventeen year old rey hart. Who he finds himself unable to resist.





	1. Rey

**_Spring Break_ **

**_By portiaburk40_ **

* * *

 

_Rey said goodbye to her parents. As her and her friends boarded the plane to Hawaii. They were going on spring break to the beautiful island. It would be one last trip, before graduating high school and going off to there choice of college. It was lucky her, Rose and finn decided on Berkeley. But Poe and Kay decided to go to UCLA._

Rey was in a seat by herself. While rose and Kay sat next to there boyfriends. Rey found she did not have one. She was never interested in dating guys her age. Most were immature morons! Rey thought. With the exception of Poe and finn. Who were amazingly mature for football players. 

They managed to get first class. Because reys story was a literal Cinderella story as Rose always put it. She was adopted at an age where no one would want her. But Todd and Marie hart did. Rey was eight years old and her last foster parent was Plutt. Who ran a junk yard. That’s how rey knew cars well. It actually delighted her father. The Hart’s were well off as well. She lacked for nothing growing up.

Rey lost in thought. Didn’t look up when a deep voice said “I guess this is my seat.”  It was next to hers. That’s when she looked up and shit the guy next to her was hot. He looked older, she wasn’t sure how much older. But she was guessing late twenties maybe thirty. He had dark hair that was a little long. Beauty marks on his unconventionally handsome face and beautiful dark eyes. And full lips, her mouth went dry and heartbeat quickened. 

She had never seen a guy that was described as literally tall dark and handsome before. Rey had only thought they would be described in romance novels like that! But this guy was....exactly like the novels she read! He was Rochester, heathcliff,and Darcy rolled into one gorgeous man. 

He looked at her, looking her up and down but not in a way that creeped her out. He smiled a little. “You seem to be my neighbor hi I’m ben solo.” Reys eyes widened Ben solo holy shit she thought the business tycoon Ben solo. One of the youngest ever entrepreneurs in the world. He also come from money. His father was a famous actor Han Solo and mother senator Liea Organa solo. 

“Your the ben solo!” Rey said eyes wide amazed. He smiled “yes I am.” Then he said jokingly “damn it I was trying not to be recognized.” Rey laughed. “That’s kind of hard because of who your parents are and you yourself.” Ben relaxed. “Yeah I guess so.” 

His seat mate was pretty ben thought. He thought the trip on the plane would be boring. But this girl was interesting. Her eyes were beautiful. Plus her hair was brown but with a little bit of natural red in it. Her mouth was pink and full. She grinned and looked at him. “My name is rey by the way.” Ben smiled charmingly “Rey pretty it suits you.” 

Rey looked at him a light in her lovely eyes. “Thank you it was a honor to meet you sir.” Lord sir he loved that. It did things to him he felt his cock rising. Plus her accent was incredibly sexy it sounded like a mix of British and American. Rey, looked young god ben thought she might be below eighteen shit that thought should have dampened his desire but it didn’t. She looked to be at least around seventeen or eighteen.

They talked about different things. It turned out rey was a god damned high school senior on a spring break trip. He was hoping she was eighteen. God she was adorable. As soon as the flight landed. Ben watched the girl walk away. Waving at him that beautiful smile on her lovely face. 

Shit shit shit Ben thought. He had to keep remembering that rey hart was only seventeen! Ben signed and called for a car to pick him up. He would have loved to hear rey call him sir while he was pounding into her filling her deep wet warmth, it had been a while since he had been sexually attracted to someone. Picturing that little lithe body surrounding him. That pretty mouth on him, while in the car ben almost groaned out loud.  Damn it why did the one girl that sparked his immediate desire be unaccessible.

 

 


	2. Ben & Rey

He had been born to privilege his mothers ancestors were blue blood. His father come from a long line of famous actors. They were also pilots as well. But Ben branched out not following his parents footsteps like becoming an actor like han. Or getting into government like his mother Liea. 

But the girl he meant on the plane was different. She was young and absolutely beautiful. Her friendliness genuine. And to top it off she had a little body that he wanted desperately to feel against him, while her pretty lips are against his. But he could not let himself ever go anywhere near her. She was to young for him. To innocent for the things he has wanted to do to her since meeting her.

Besides he was in Hawaii on business. There was a certain business man that lived here that he had to try to convince to invest in his business. His name Maxim Tallie. 

When he left her he saw her and a pretty blonde and a pretty Asian girl with what looked like two guys. He had guessed they were the other two girls boyfriends because they each had there arms around them. The bell boy took him to his suite. “Here is your room sir.” The boy held out his hand. 

“Yes thank you Kyle.” He said as he tipped the guy. He moved around the suite an put his suitcase on the bed. He unpacked and put his clothes neatly away. Hanging up his suits. While he ate an apple. Then he sat and relaxed.

”You would not believe who was setting next to me guys!” Rey told rose and Kay after getting settled in her room. They were on the bed with her while Poe and finn went to pick up some food. “Who?” Rose asked curious. Rey just looked away acting nonchalant. “Oh just ben solo!” Both girls eyes widened “oh my god!” Kay said excited. “Ben solo! You sat next to ben fucking solo!” Kay got a magazine and pointed at the cover. “This guy!” 

Rey looked at the cover of the magazine and Ben looked like a model. She smiled wide and shook her head yes. “Yep!” Kay and rose asked several questions like is he as sexy in person as he is being interviewed. “God yes he is so sexy!” Rey said thinking of the dark eyes, hair and that incredible mouth. 

The girls were giggling by the time the guys got back with food. They asked what they were talking about. Rey put her finger against her mouth. Shaking her head blushing. Kay sat in Poe’s lap “oh nothing just excited.” 

Rose and finn went to spend some alone time. And by alone time rey knew it was rose and finn fucking each other’s brains out. Since rose recently gave her virginity to Finn. Kaydel and Poe went out on a date. So rey decided to explore. She took a cab to a bar called mazs it was a place her parents told her about. 

She could not get alcohol but they had cokes. She gave the cabby her money and went in. A older little woman looked at her and recognized her immediately “Rey! My girl.” She said loudly. Rey hugged the woman laughing. “It’s good to see you Maz.” She said. Soon the bar was busterous with all kinds of people. 

Rey was nursing her coke. When a guy sat next to her. “Hey!” He said looking her over leeringly. Giving rey the serious creeps. The guy would have been attractive rey thought if he wasn’t skeezy looking. With greasy short brown hair and a goetee that didn’t make him look good at all. “So what’s your name pretty girl.” Rey turned and smiled the smile not reaching her eyes. “It’s rey.” She said and turned to drink her coke. 

“Well rey of sunshine!” That annoyed her ugh rey thought what a loser. “Can I buy you a drink.” 

“My names alex by the way.” He said his hand on her knee. Rey felt like she wanted to vomit. He already smelled of alcohol. She looked at him repulsed. He apparently didn’t get it! “Well!” He said. “Do you know how old I am alex.” Rey said removing his hand from her knee. He just smirked leaning in close she supposed this guy thought he was charming. “How old rey of sunshine.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Well” She said mysteriously. “You see I’m not drinking alcohol and I’m only here because I know the owner.” His hand was back on her knee. Caressing it. “I’m only seventeen you asshole now get your hand off my knee!” She thought that would deter him he’d snatch his hand away and apologize. 

He didnt. He laughed “I thought you were young, such a pretty young thing ya know I bet your a Virgin!” Rey slapped him hard. He got pissed grabbed her wrist when she went to slap him again. Then he pulled her outside. And was on her. “Maybe you want someone to fuck you otherwise why show up in a bar.” He tried to kiss her rey turned her head and screamed. “GET OFF ME!” She hit and scratched him. “Oh yeah fight, it excites me!” He snarled as he slammed his mouth hard on hers she bit him! He pulled back howling in pain.

Then he was back on her tearing at her clothes! Rey, screamed again tears starting. As Alex slapped her hard. Then suddenly he was pulled off. “What the....” He didn’t finish when she saw ben punch him. Then throw him to his driver. “Don’t ever come near this girl again got it!” Ben growled enraged. 

He had come by mazs a woman that knew his family. He was drinking a whiskey. When he heard a woman’s scream. Maz looked at him her green eyes wide. He left immediately and saw a man all over a woman her screaming and fighting him. Upon seeing her closer he recognized her. It was rey, and she was being attacked. A rage filled him.

After rey was in the car with him. 

“T....thank you” she said between sobs. He took a breath and said softly “Rey, why were you in a bar.” She looked at him still crying. “I....I know Maz that is my parents Todd and Marie hart know her, I was only there to see her.” She sobbed. “I told that guy m....my real age and he did not care!” She said bitterly. 

Ben took a breath and pulled the sobbing girl in his arms. Rey cried all over his expensive blue dress shirt. “It’s okay” he said gently. “But rey guys like that don’t care about age! The minute you walked in that bar you were free reign!” She sniffled looking up at him. 

“Yes, I...I should have known he would not take I’m not interested seriously.” Ben looked into her beautiful eyes. “Yes” He said breathless. “You are also very pretty rey.” He told her very softly his voice low and husky. Suddenly she did something he never expected, she kissed him. 

Her lips brushing his softly. Then she pulled back a blush on her pretty face with just a smattering of freckles across her nose. “Rey” He said huskily. Rey looked into his eyes and then her mouth was on his. He groaned pulling her close across him in the back seat of the car. Her mouth was so fucking soft. She opened her lips tentatively and his tongue entered. 

She moaned strattling him. She liked it. God he was good at this rey thought. 

Suddenly the car stopped the driver saying “mr solo sir the girls hotel, we are here sir.” Reality hit and Ben pushed rey away. It was very hard for him to do especially after he got a look at her. Her lips kiss swollen her cheeks flushed god the girl was beautiful. Ben had to look away are he would pull her back into his lap.

”You Umm better go!” He said looking away from her.  Rey said nothing as she got out. She looked at the car. Ben shut his window not looking at her. As the car drove away. She felt him against her. The kiss was incredible, yet he was cold after not looking at her. Rey signed and walked in going to her room. She knew one thing she would find a way to see Ben solo again because she wanted him. She thought about him as she looked out at the beautiful view of the ocean. 

 


	3. Rey and Ben

The next day. Rose and Kaydel asked rey to come to the beach. Rey gathered her things and they went out to the beach. She put a towel out. There was another guy with poe and finn. He was pretty good looking. With dark hair and blue eyes. 

“Hey rey I would like to introduce you to my cousin max dameron” Rey smiled at max shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you rey.” Max said with an easy smile. Rey talked with max while finn was out in the water with rose they were playing and splashing each other laughing. Max and his parents moved to Hawaii about three years ago. 

Rey found max to be nice. But her thoughts kept going back to ben solo and that kiss. The kiss she initiated. Poe was surfing with Kay looking on cheering. Poe was actually a good surfer, he had been to California a few times as his other cousin Melissa lived there. She was a skilled surfer. 

Rey went out to the water with max, they swam, splashed each other and had fun. As she was coming out of the water and max went to talk with poe. She saw him ben, he was dressed in a v necked black T shirt and jeans. He was talking with a man and woman. Then he looked over at her. 

Rey smiled and waved. She walked towards them ben and the couple. “Rey what a coincidence.” Ben said and then he turned to the couple. “Bill and Margie meet rey.” The couple smiled. “Nice to meet you rey.” Rey smiled back. “Nice to meet you as well.” She said sweetly and politely. 

“So you are out on the beach.” He said conversationally. Rey turned towards her friends, who were staring more like gaping at her. “Yes with my friends for some fun.” Ben smiled gently and waved at them.  “Umm ben” Margie said giving him a knowing look. “Let’s get this done then you can join us for lunch and invite rey and her friends.” 

Ben smiled at the woman and said “okay.” Then he turned to rey. “If you want you and your friends can have lunch later with us.” Rey shook her head and said “yes sure. Just have to talk to my friends.” Rey grinned wide as she ran back towards them. Rey is her black bikini looked gorgeous. Ben had trouble focusing on his meeting. When he spotted her.

Her lovely hair was wet and her body was gorgeous. He knew it would be. Not to mention small but perfect breast. She’s seventeen, he kept telling himself seventeen! 

“Rey how the hell did you know ben solo!” Finn said to her eyes wide in surprise. Rey shrugged her shoulders. “We meant on the plane.” 

They looked at the magazine. “Wow! Poe said. Not to mention the famous old movie star couple Bill and Margie Jones. “He invited us to lunch, you guys want to come.” Rey said. “Hell yes!” Rose said. With Finn agreeing. Poe and Kay as well. 

After the meeting was finished with bill. Rey and her friends showed up at the mansion. “Oh my!” Rose said in awe. As she looked around the beautiful home. Kay was equally amazed. Margie come out. 

“Come meet us out on the patio.” They each followed her. Ben was already seated with bill on one side. Margie sat next to him. Rey sat across from Ben as Kay was next to poe and rose next to finn. “Thanks for inviting us Mrs Jones.” Rey said and smiled at the older woman Margie was still quite lovely even at sixty years old. “You’re very welcome rey your such a sweetheart.” 

Rey looked down and blushed. “I know of your father Todd hart.” Bill mentioned. “A very good man of business.” 

“I had thought they were fools taking in a girl of that age.” Bill said gruffly. “But now I see that I was a fool thinking that.” They talked of the movies they made. Rey kept stealing looks at Ben. Her foot going towards him across from her. Ben looked at her warningly. Rey just smiled flirtatiously. 

The others went back, Rey stayed behind and said goodbye to bill and Margie. After she was on her way. As she felt him grab her hand and drag her, pushing her against the outside wall of the Jones mansion. “What are you playing at rey.” Ben said gritting his teeth. He wasn’t being sweet are smiling. He was angry, but she also saw desire in his dark eyes. 

“I want you ben.” She stated softly looking into his eyes. He.....put his forehead against hers eyes closed. Rey was only wearing a shirt over that bikini. He pulled back looked into her eyes. And rey put her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Her lips meeting his he groaned kissing her his tongue entering her sweet pink mouth. He picked her up reys legs around him. As he grinded against her. She felt him hard against her rubbing between her legs. She was getting wet and aching for him. They kept kissing.

Ben realized just what he was doing to a seventeen year old girl. He broke the kiss and put her down. Rey was breathing fast. “Why did you stop!” He kissed her on the forehead his eyes closed. “Rey, do you even realize what you are asking huh do you!” 

He breathed against her forehead. “Your very young I’m just....not the guy you want!” With that he walked away. Called her a cab, rey looked on miserably. Why couldn’t ben see that ever since she had meant him on the plane. She had not even looked at other guys. Not even Poe’s cousin max even though he was nice. 

 

 


	4. Rey and ben

Rey had dated before. But never guys in her own school. One of her boyfriends was nineteen his name micheal she only went out on a few dates with him. He was nice enough and a good kisser. And that was when she was sixteen. But he did not like her friends so she dumped him. After him it was a couple of guys from a different school. Both her age. But even though they were nice and perfect for other girls. Rey sort of held back from them. 

And come to find out micheal expected sex from her. When she wasn’t ready to do that with him or the other two. Her last boyfriend brad was a prom date and because she didn’t put out! He dumped her after the prom. With Ben though, with this man, who she knew was thirty years old. He was rich and famous. She had never felt this way about any guy before. Almost every time she saw him. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted.....him period!

She had never felt that kind of craving, wanting to touch him. Wanting him to do things to her. Rey found herself fantasizing about Ben solo. About his lips and body. About him touching her everywhere. Rey in fact found herself in the shower. Touching herself moaning his name as her fingers went inside her pussy. She had masterbated before, but it was always quick and she wanted to get it over with.

Now rey prolonged it. As she climaxed wishing ben was there. 

Later rey spent her time with Kaydel and rose. They talked excitedly about the lunch With     ..

Todd and Margie the famous movie star couple. Poe and finn sharing in the excitement. “Girl!” Rose said. “I think Ben solo must like you!” She laughed wiggling her eyebrows. Kay chipped in “Yeah, he seemed pretty into you!” She teased. Poe chipped in and said “yeah but he’s like thirty!”

Kay looked at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes “so rey is almost eighteen! She will be eighteen in another week!”

“Yeah!” Rose said besides by that time maybe rey will finally get laid!” Rey blushed as they continued to tease her. “Alright guys stop” she said. “He’s not interested Okay.” But I am she thought. “Come on lets see the sights.” Rey said changing the subject. “And later we can go shopping!” The word shopping had rose and Kay forgetting about Ben solo! They grinned and cheered. As Rey, Kaydel, Rose, Finn, and Poe waited while Poe called a cab.

Rey saw him again he was talking with a older man. She looked away quickly and waited with her friends for the cab. After that rejection she didn’t figure ben wanted to see her, she shouldn’t want to see him. But she was tempted to look. Just to see if he noticed her.

As soon as he finished with maxim. He saw her rey, in a pair of skinny jeans and T shirt. He quickly looked away, when she looked across to him. He shook maxims hand and quickly called hux. _“It was a success hux mr Tallie is willing to do business.” Hux on the other end sounded excited. “That’s great news, now we can expand to Hawaii!”  Hux talked about them Celebrating when he got back. Ben agreed._ A confident smile on his face.

He looked over and spotted rey getting in a cab with her friends. Why was it her, he thought she’s only seventeen. But even though he tried he could not even look at another woman. Not even women his age. He wondered where she was going. So he decided to follow her. He asked his driver to follow rey and her friends. If he happened to accidentally on purpose run into her it was pure coincidence. He thought. 

He saw rey and the two other girls and their boyfriends. Take in the sights, he stood far away and did the same. His trips before to Hawaii was always pure business but he never actually appreciated how beautiful the island was. 

After a few hours. He saw the girls go shopping. Rey was laughing with her friends. When she ran into him. She looked up and automatically grinned “Ben solo want a coincidence seeing you here.” Her beautiful smile was addictive, he found himself smiling back. They were at a necklace stand.  He quickly turned and looked at them, they were pretty. “Well I was just looking at these necklaces.” 

“Also decided to take in the sights and go shopping.” She looked at them and found a green jade one. “I think this one is pretty.” Ben looked at the seller. “How much sir.” 

“That one is fifty dollars.” He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and paid the vender for it. The guy wrapped it. Kay and rose went off to look at some cute dresses they saw. 

Ben smiled charmingly and handed her the necklace. She looked at him and it. Rey pointed at herself “for me ben” he shook his head. She took the necklace. “Thank you ben it’s beautiful.” Then she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Ben closed his eyes. Then opened them looking at this beautiful girl. Rey smiled softly a light in her lovely eyes.

”Rey! Rey!” Rose said breaking the spell she managed to wove on him. “Come look at all the cute clothes.” 

Both girls froze once they spotted him. “Oh my god wow this is twice!” They both said excitingly. Ben almost laughed at that. He cleared his throat. “Umm I have to go.” He looked at all three of the girls “ see you later.”  

He took reys hand and brought her a ways away from the other two. “Have dinner with me rey.” She smiled softly and whispered yes. After that she walked away with the other two. Ben smiled there was no use fighting it. He was attracted to her and he liked her lord knows he wanted her. 


	5. Five

He told her to meet him at the restaurant. Only Kaydel and rose knew and they were not saying anything. In fact they were excited for her. That rey didn’t expect. “Come on rey!” Rose said. “For once a guy had caught your eye!” Kay sauntered up and wiggled her brows “Yeah and he’s a real man as well not to mention rich girl you lucked out!” Rey just grinned at them. “And I thought you guys would object because of Bens age.” 

They looked at her and shrugged their shoulders “who cares” they both said. “He is one nice and two fine as hell!” Rose said. As Rey was putting in her ear rings. She was wearing a red dress. She had her hair put up with stringlits around her face. Her dress short and sleeveless showing her lovely shoulders. She looked gorgeous. 

A taxi came rey said goodbye as she got in. 

As soon as she got there. Rey’s mouth opened in amazement at the restaurant. It was very fancy. She had never been to one. Well not one in Hawaii anyway. She went in and asked for ben solo. She was shown to the table where he was waiting. He stood up “rey,” he breathed “you look...” she smiled. He looked away as he went to her seat pulled it out for her. “Thank you ben.” She said as she sat. 

They spent time talking about there families. And joking “my uncle did movies when he was young, but He quit by the time he was eighteen became a business man. I guess I took after him instead of my dad and my mom.” Ben told her. 

“My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a doctor. But I intend to take engineering when I get in Berkeley.” Rey told him. “My parents at first were disappointed, but they could see that I knew cars pretty well..” 

Ben was intrigued. Later he took rey and showed her mazs old car. An old sixties Ford Mustang. She knew everything about it. Ben was impressed. She even told him what the car needed to be in great working order. 

Later they spent time seeing the lovely ocean view. Then Ben pulled her close and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and put her arms around his neck deepening it. Their tongues dueling. They broke apart. “I had a really nice time ben thank you.” 

“Yeah me too rey.” He said softly. Still holding her in his arms. She broke away reluctantly letting his hand go. As she walked up to her room. Unknownest to them there were pictures being taking of them.

 

NOTES BEN WILL NOT SLEEP WITH REY UNTIL SHE IS OF AGE BUT IT WILL BE TEMPTING 😈 AND WHO IS TAKING PICTURES 🤔 


	6. Six

It was almost like a whirlwind with Ben and rey. She meant all kinds of people through him. Including maxim. Who was a bit of an eccentric but very charming. She only had until Sunday. It was Friday. But her and her friends Kay her boyfriend poe and rose and her boyfriend finn also hung around ben. 

It amazed rey that, he didn’t mind. They spent time on the beach. Poe hoisting Kay over his shoulder lightly hitting her butt, then dropping her in the water. Making rey laugh. As finn threw a beach ball at rose hitting her back. “Finn you asshole!” Rose yelled laughing swimming up to him and climbing on him dunking him in the water. 

Finn came back up and kissed rose on the mouth.  Rey sat on the beach towel with Ben laughing. Ben chuckling himself. As he pulled rey in his arms. From behind in fact they found themselves making out quite a bit. Finding private corners and kissing.

He could not get enough of her. Yet sadly after Sunday she would be going back to Chicago where rey was from. Ben decided he would spend as much time left with rey as they had. He liked her. She was beautiful smart and a genuinely good young woman. 

Later they found a secluded spot on the beach where his lips were on hers kissing her tasting her. Her arms around his neck her body meeting his. Until they heard poe yell “rey! Ben! Where are you guys!” They broke apart. Rey cleared her throat. Ben getting up helping rey up. “Right here poe.”

Rey said straightening her hair dusting off the sand. Ben was doing the same.

Later they had dinner at a nearby cafe. And Ben kissed her again as she went up to her room. Both grinning happily. Then Ben saw the guy. He had a shit the guy had a fucking camera. Ben gave chase. The guy ran. But Ben was faster he caught him jerked him back by his collar. “Give...me...that camera...” Ben said breathing hard. Angry! The guys eyes widened then he said “no! This is great news solo! Who knew ben solo liked diddling  children!” That made ben angry and he jerked the guy around and punched him. 

“She’s not a fucking child!” And I have done nothing that she did not fucking want! Now give me your camera are I’ll beat it out of you!” The guy shakingly gave up the camera  so ben got every pic. It looked like this son of a bitch has been following him since he got to Hawaii. He smashed the camera plus called the authorities. A few minutes later they got there. Arrested the guy. 

Ben called rey and informed her. “My god” she said in horror. “Are you okay ben.” He smiled at that “yes sweetheart I’m fine.” 

“Come out with me tomorrow just you and me.” He said softly. Rey smiled “okay ben” Rey lay in her bed that night. This was the best spring break ever. How the hell was she ever going to go back to her life separate from Ben she thought. Rose and Kay met her in the room and rey informed them about the paparazzi guy! 

“Holy shit how terrible.” Rose said. “Yeah Kay said shuttering and he was probably taking pictures of us as well the bastard!” Rey signed “I know but I think Ben is going to have it taking care of.” 

Rey told them that as soon as they leave Sunday that she will miss ben. Rose and Kay looked on sadly. Rey felt tears coming, she barely knew him a week. That they knew and Ben was older but he was perfect for rey. Rose thought she looked at Kay And felt she shared the same thoughts. 


	7. Seven

Ben and rey spent that Saturday together. Having dinner seeing the sights. Watching hula dancers. Which Ben jokingly wiggles his brows at. Rey puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. They laugh and just have fun. 

Later he kisses her again. Their tongues dueling. God she was sweet. Rey tasted like sunlight. They also held each other for the rest of the night. Ben kept kissing her bare shoulders since she was wearing a pretty sundress. It was pink. He buried his nose in her hair. 

How the hell was he ever going to let this girl go. He wondered. He had his driver finally drop her off at the resort she was staying at. They kissed one more time and she hugged him. “I had a great time ben. This has been the best spring break. Thank you.” She told him softly looking at him with bright pretty eyes and a smile that had him grab her close again for another kiss. His lips plundering hers.

They pulled apart once again. “I had a good time too rey.” She smiled and told him bye as she walked up to her room.

That night Rey wondered if Ben would go to New York. Are did he still have business in Hawaii. She did get an offer to go to NYU and it wasn’t to late to change colleges. Rey had never felt close to any of the guys she dated before. Not like Ben. Even though she only knew him a week.

The next morning she meant Kaydel and rose for breakfast there guys were out. “So how was your night with Ben solo.” Rose said excited. “Yes did you get some.” Kay said wiggling her eyebrows. Rey blushed “guys no he was very respectful in that way, he did not take advantage.” Even though she wished he had. 

The thought of his big hands and that mouth on her everywhere made her tighten her legs together she felt wetness pulling between her legs. Not to mention Ben was rich, gorgeous and famous. She wanted ben. She would not mind giving her virginity to him. 

Later her and her friends spent the day on the beach. And then packed to get ready for the flight back home to Chicago. Where rey would speak to her teacher. She wanted to keep seeing ben. 

The guys helped carry there bags to the taxi. Rey, saw him before getting in with her friends. He walked up and smiled at all of them shaking Poe and Finns hands. And padding Kay and rose on the shoulders. 

Then he hugged rey. “I wanted to say goodbye.” He said to her. Rey hugged back swallowing back tears “bye ben.” She said. They reluctantly let each other go as rey got in the taxi.

Ben closed his eyes. He had feelings for her. God he only knew rey a week but she was everything. He had to hold back tears as he got in the car and went back to his suite. 

Kay and rose put an arm around rey as she finally cried. Poe and finn looking on sadly as well. She went to the bathroom at the airport to clean her face up. As she and her friends got ready to board the flight to Chicago. It’s back to reality rey supposed. But she was still going to change schools. Ben was in New York and it might be crazy. But she wants a relationship with him. Rey thought. 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Eight

It was back to school and her life at home with her parents. “Hey pips squeak you have a good time in paradise?” Her dad asked when she got back. Pip squeak her dad always called her that since she was a child. She smiled hugging him “yes dad it was the best.” Her mother come down hugging her as well. “Sweetie did you see the sights and meet any cute boys.” Rey just smiled affectionate at her mother. “I had a lot of fun mom.” 

She went upstairs to her room. Thought of her mother asking about cute boys. Not exactly she thought. She meant the very famous and rich Ben solo though. And he took her on dates. She missed him. She remembered his kisses. How he looked at her. Rey signed as she laid down on her bed. Thinking of him. The dark eyes that penetrated the dark hair that covered his ears. 

His big body and the muscles she knew he had god ben had a perfect body. Also those gorgeous lips that she had felt against hers. She missed him immensely. She fell asleep dreaming of those lips kissing her everywhere of Ben pounding inside her as he brought her to a climax. Rey woke up wet between her legs. She felt her fingers creep in her panties. Rey moaned as she rubbed herself, her fingers went inside her tight pussy. Wishing ben was there. 

Her hips moved as she pictured Bens fingers instead of hers as she climaxed. She kept her moans quiet so her parents would not hear what she was doing. After she went to the bathroom and took a shower. It was back to school. 

Ben took the flight back to New York after another week of finishing business with maxim. He thought of rey, he missed her. He was sure she was back in Chicago. He actually found himself on his phone looking at her Facebook profile. He immediately friended her when he found her. He smiled as he looked at her pictures of her and her friends and her parents. 

Rey could not believe it, when she saw the ben solo friend request. She immediately accepted and went to messenger. 

**Hi rey hope this is alright sweetheart.**

Rey typed back immediately 

**_Yes_ of course it’s alright ben **

She thought about telling him how much she was already missing him, but decided that would be crazy.

**😊 great** he replied she grinned at the emoji. 

She closed her Facebook app. When rose and Kaydel came up. “Well You seem to be in a better mood rey.” Rose said. Kay put her arm through hers as all three girls started walking down the hallway. “I am because guess who just friended me on Facebook!” Both girls eyes widened “no!” Both said. Rey laughed “yes” rose took her phone and looked at Ben solos profile and sure enough it was him. 

There were pictures of him and a red headed guy. Plus pictures of them in Hawaii on the beach. “Oh my god rey! You know what this means! They both said excitingly. “He wants to keep in contact you lucky girl.” Rey shared in her friends being happy for her.

The rest of the day went well. Poe and finn could not believe it either but they both were happy for rey. 

She heard a ping on the messenger. 

**Hey sweetheart how was your day.** Ben

**_It was a typical day you know boring school stuff. How was yours ben._ **

**ohhh you know boring office stuff!**

_Lol_ Rey laughed at that. Then she felt her heartbeat fast at the next words.

**I miss your laughter rey! I miss you sweetheart.**

She felt tears well up she didn’t know how to respond to that. She was both happy and sad mainly because ben missed her too. This was not just her. She quickly typed. 

**_I miss you as well ben._ **

Ben set back at his desk and closed his eyes god she missed him. 

Rey turned eighteen her parents didn’t throw her a party. Because rey didn’t want that, but her friends Kay and rose came over it was a small affair. She got a message from Ben. 

**Happy birthday sweetheart**

Both Kay and rose squealed at that excitedly. Rey was grateful for such great friends. Not many would support her even trying to pursue a relationship with someone so much older. 

She took a picture of herself and sent it to him. 

Her heartbeat quickened at his response. **Beautiful your beautiful rey.**

 


	9. Nine

Rey wakes up that Tuesday morning for school. It was April they would graduate next month. Then highschool would be over. Her teacher got back to her about her change in college choices. She sent her a text.  _Rey your choice has been approved for getting in NYU. They have a really great engineering program._

Rey also got a letter from NYU approving her. Rey was excited yes she thought one step closer to ben. They had been messaging each other for the past few weeks now. A few grew a little flirty so much, she has had to close out the app before her parents see. But still the fact that he’s still interested in her brings a big grin to her face.

She gets a ping. She takes her phone and looks on her messenger. 

**Hey what are you wearing** ben

She laughs as he sends a silly wiggling eyebrows gif. She looks down at her big plain white T shirt and takes a picture with her phone and sends it.

His response **lol nice. But you look incredibly sexy in that.**

The past weeks messages have been also getting a little hot as well. 

Ben looked at the picture of her in that white T and what looked like just panties. And normally that would not turn him on. But with her it did in fact everything about rey turned him on. They had more are less been sort of carrying on a distant relationship. And he loved it. He loved her wait! Did he love her. Ben searched his feelings, he thought about Baz and how he thought that was love. But after a short while of being with her. He quickly found out that was not love. 

But with bazine he had never felt what he has felt for rey. He has never ached for bazine. He has never wanted her so desperately. In fact that’s why he found rey on Facebook. He just could not bare not having contact with her. He just could not and would not leave her alone. 

 Even before found out for sure Baz was after his money. The bloom of that relationship wore off especially when separated. He never kept up with her on Facebook. 

He just sort of became uninterested in bazine. But with rey he just could not get enough. 

He decided to call her on messenger. They did a video chat. He was already hard for her, he felt his cock rise at that pic she sent of her plain white t shirt. And just panties. 

Rey smirked at his response. Then the video chat opened up. She prepared herself and answered. “Hey stranger.” She said softly smiling bright. She was so happy to see him. She loved ben rey knew that now. He smiled back and said “hi to you rey god you look so sexy in that.” She looked down at herself. “Really?” She asked. He shook his head and smiled “oh hell yes rey, you don’t know how I wish to see you preferably in my bed in that shirt.” His voice grew sensuous. 

Rey felt herself getting wet between her legs. She bit her lip. He saw his eyes darken on the screen as he glanced at her lips. “I want to be there so bad rey, and bite that lip for you.” Rey angled her phone on the stand. “Oh yeah well I’m very wet right now ben.” She told him her voice husky with desire. 

His breathing caught at that and his dark eyes dilated. “Oh yeah then touch yourself rey.” She moaned started to touch her breast pinching her nipples. Rey was getting wetter. Thank god her parents were out for the evening. Then she slowly ran her hand down her flat stomach and in her panties biting her lip more moaning again. She knew ben had his hand around his cock. “Now picture that as me sweetheart. Me kissing you, touching you. She moaned out her fingers going inside her aching wet cunt. 

“Ben I wish you were here.” She moaned breathing fast. He wished he was there as well “me too rey god you don’t know how bad I wish I was there.” They both climaxed in unison. Breathing fast. 

Ben felt his spend all over his fingers. As he cumed! He had never cumed so hard in his life god rey was beautiful passion glazed.

 They talked after. “I Umm have something to show you.” She said. And held a letter up. Bens eyes widened. “Y...you changed colleges rey.” She shook her head yes. “I...I hope that’s does not make you think me obessesive are anything but my reasons was they offered and I...I want to see you.” 

He felt happy exilerated she was moving to New York for him. “It’s not sweetheart god I missed you.” She smiled. “Then your happy.” 

Ben grinned “hell yes rey. I want to see you again.”  

“Well next month is graduation ben I’ll be seeing you soon. Goodbye for now.” She closed the chat. And Ben laid on his couch, grinning his phone on his chest. He also made a decision in May. He would go see her. See his girl graduate. Rey was his girl, he loved that fact. 


	10. Ten

Her and Ben had been on messenger and texting each other for a month. Not to mention the flirting and Skype where they were quite a bit naughty rey thought smirking. She had never did any of this before. She couldn’t believe a girl like her even kept the ben solo interested but she did. 

Her and her friends were getting ready for graduation. She was getting her speech ready. She went over it until it was very well memorized. She smiled happy and confident. She got a text from Ben. 

**Congratulations sweetheart on your graduation, I have a surprise for you.** Ben

Rey texted back _oh what is it._ Rey 

She waited a minute and got a reply **you will have to wait!** Ben

She could not contain her excitement, curiousity,and anticipation for graduation. Rose and Kaydel were excited as well. They all got in there gowns and hats rey, wore A.V. tasteful lovely white short dress with short sleeves and a v neck underneath. She curled and styled her hair and put on a light sheen of makeup. She looked lovely. 

“My daughter graduates” her mom said in tears. “My baby all grown up.” She was hugging her. Rey hugged back “it was bound to happen.” She joked. Her mother laughed. Her father was in tears as well. Hugging her close. 

Rey drove to the school. There she met Kay and rose. Rose took a deep breath “you ready rey.” Rey shook her head and laughed a little nervous. She took a breath and said “yes”. 

The graduation went smoothly. Rey’s speech perfect. Then she saw him, in the back smiling proudly clapping. Her eyes widened in surprise. Her mom figured out she was actually seeing someone distantly. She was just happy for her she told her. 

After as soon as her parents congratulationed her and her friends. She found her way to him through the crowd “ben what are you doing here.” Rey said in surprise she wanted to run to him wrap her legs around him when she saw him but her parents were here and her friends and it would have made her Look like a crazy woman. “This is my surprise rey.” He said looking down smiling then looking up at her.

”I wanted to see my girl graduate.” My girl rey thought, then suddenly she was throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him for all she was worth. Ben reciprocated his arms going around her pulling her closer. Their tongues Dueling. They finally pulled a part both breathing fast. 

Rey introduced her parents. Her dad looking him over. Not believing his eyes ben solo! Her mother took rey by the shoulders. “That’s who you were seeing distantly Ben solo!” Rey just looked at her mom. “Yes! You disappointed.” Rey looked at both her parents.”oh baby no you kidding me.” They both said surprising her. Especially at her father, she held back telling him in fact because of her and Bens age difference. 

Ben actually spent time with her parents and they loved him. Then Ben left. But texted her. 

**Meet me at the plaza hotel. I need to spend time alone with you sweetheart.** Ben

Rey bit her lip and got dressed in her little black dress. Told her parents she was going to celebrate and headed out. She drove to the hotel. As soon as she got there. She was shown to room 1213. Ben smiled as she came through. Champagne and strawberries waiting. Also a good dinner. 

She only drank a little. Then they danced close there bodies melding together. Lips on eachothers. “I want you rey.” he moaned against her mouth. Her tongue licked the bottom of his lip boldly yet innocently. “I want you too ben.” With that he picked her up kissing her more. His lips slowly traveling down her neck as he unzipped the back her dress. It falling away from her. 

Rey was in a lacy black bra and matching panties. Ben groaned her body was magnificent. He kissed her breast his hot mouth on her nipples. Rey groaned leaning into him for more. Ben Laid her on the bed. As he took his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt. Removing it. “Your beautiful ben.” Rey moaned huskily. He smirked “Your even more beautiful sweetheart.” As soon as the rest of his clothes off, he was on her kissing her his tongue traveling down her throat to her still bra clad Breast her nipple in his mouth. 

Then ben raised her up deftly undid  the back of her bra. “God you have pretty little titties rey.” He groaned his mouth on her again. Rey moaned leaning into him. His mouth traveled slow and easy down her flat belly kissing her belly button. Then he kissed back up capturing her lips with his. Kissing deeply passionately. Then his fingers found her painties as he pulled them down. And then he fingers found her wetness rey was more then ready for him. “God baby your ready for me aren’t you.” His fingers went inside her tightness. “Yes” she moaned “I’ve been dreaming of you and this.” She said leaning into his fingers bucking. As he fingered her. Until she groaned and climaxed shuttering. 

Ben brought his fingers to his lips tasting her essence which had rey panting wanting more. Then he kissed down her body his face between her legs his tongue going in her tight channel rey nearly screamed as Ben ate her out his tongue relentless until she orgasmed. Shuttering her legs around his head. Then he raised up and slowly slid inside her. She winced at the tiny pain. Ben stayed still letting her abjust she felt so good he thought. 

She  started moving her hips experimentally Ben groaned and started thrusting slowly in her. She meant every thrust until they both climaxed. He clasped on her breathing fast god sex had never been this good he thought. Rey’s innocence and the fact that she was a Virgin pleases him immensely. 

Ben wanted to be her first and her last. Spent he rolled off. Rey snuggled up to him. She had never felt this satisfied before or this complete. “Was I...I mean!” She said blushing. He smiled “rey you were everything.” She smiled her head on his chest. He kissed her head. 

NOTES THE SMUT HAS ARRIVED HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. REY IS NOW OFFICIALLY NOT A VIRGIN 😊


	11. Eleven

Rose figured it out by reys grin after ben kisses her deeply before he left. Not to mention the body language. “Reyyyy. Girl you got laid!” Rose said cheekily. “It’s about damned time!” Kaydel said. Rey just grins. A certain happiness about her. Her parents were never told of course still but like rose her mom figured it out. 

But rey was eighteen and no longer considered a miner so her mother wasn’t worried. Plus it was ben solo. And not because of his money or fame. Either but her mother liked ben. “You found a good guy my darling.” Her mother told her. Her dad also thought he was a decent guy. As well as Poe and finn.

She packed her things and headed to NY. Saying goodbye to her parents, promising to visit them weekends and summers. Her and her friends also went there separate ways tearfully. Promises to stay in touch through texting and Facebook her friends Kay and rose managed to follow there guys to college. Rey was the only one going to a different one. 

But ben was worth it she thought. She texted ben she was packed and on her way. 

When got there. She saw him and squealed she ran and jumped on him her legs surrounding him she didn’t care. They were kissing. 

Ben was happy to see his girl. They broke apart. “Rey,” he breathed. “I’m so glad your here sweetheart.”  He kissed her deeply again. And then they broke apart. 

Much later rey was introduced to her roommate Cindy. A blond. Who was very cheery and nice she showed rey around. Plus she started classes as well. Her first day went well. Her professors nice. 

Later ben would take her to dinner. And she met hux. And his wife Phasma. They both actually seemed to like her. 

Later ben took her dancing held her close slow dancing. “You’re a very special girl rey and I think I might love you.” Ben said looking at her like she was everything. Rey smiled brightly.

She kissed him her arms around his neck. “I think I might love you too ben solo.” She said softly. He pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. He could get used to this. To her. 

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
